Dard aur Gham
by Arzoo Arora
Summary: This is a story on how much a girl suffers but still forgives . Based on Kavin oc Ishyant Sajal and Rajvi
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys !

Yeh mera pehla story hain and I hope yaha mujhe bohot saaare friends mile.

Pls support and pls R and R

It is very dark . A girl is staring at the blank sky with wet and swollen eyes . Remembering about the things that happened so quickly .

Flashback

2 boys of age 25 – 26 are singing Ek hazaaro mein meri behna hai two their angry sis ( I know this is girls song but didnt get any other song )

 _ **Phoolon ka taaron ka, sabaka kehana hai  
Ek hazaaron mein meri behena hai  
Saari, umar, hamen sang rehana hai  
Phoolon ...  
ye...la la la **_**( They try to hug her but she gives an angry look )**

 _ **Jab se meri aankhon se ho gayi tu door  
Tab se sare jeevan ke sapane hain choor  
ankho me neenda man me kehna na hai  
Ek hazaaron mein meri behena hai  
Saari, umar, hamen sang rehana hai  
Phoolon … **_**( She gets tiery )**

 _ **Dekho hum tum dono hain ek Daalii ke phool  
Main na bhuulaa tuu kaise mujhako gayi bhool  
Aa mere paas aa, keh jo kehanaa hai  
Ek hazaaron mein meri behena hai  
Saari, umar, hamen sang rehana hai  
Phoolon … **_**( She gives a ' I forgave you but dont repeat this look ' )**

 _ **Jeevan ke dukhon se, yuun Darate nahiin hain  
Aise bachake sach se guzarate nahiin hain  
Sukh kii hai chaah to, dukh bhii sehanaa hai  
Ek hazaaron mein meri behena hai  
Saari, umar, hamen sang rehana hai  
Phoolon ka taaron ka, sabaka kehana hai  
Ek hazaaron mein meri behena hai  
Ye .. la la la  
Ek hazaaron mein meri behena hai  
O .. la la la **_**( She hugs them )**

End of Flashback

Remembering this she starts crying badly . Her friend fells sorry for her and goes to her to console her .

Friend : Yaar tu roo mat . Mujhse saha nahi jaata . Pls sab thik ho jayega . Main thik kar doongi .

Girl : Kaise Kaise thik kar sakti hai tu **Ishita** . Tum pls mujhe bas thoda wakt do mein sab smbhal loongi . Tujhe bhi mein ab boojh lag rahi hoon naa .

 **Ishita** : Aisi koi baat nahi dont take me wrong main bas tumhara help karna chahti thi pls yaar **Arohi** bol kya hua teri zindagi mein .

 **Arohi :** Mein sab kuch bhoolna chahti hoon pls wo sab baat chod humara transfer kidhar ho raha hai . Maine wo letter nahi padhi .

Ishita : Yaar Mumbai Cid branch mein tranfer mila hain hum dono ko .

Arohi : nahi yeh nahi ho Sakta Saying she starts screaming Nahi Nahi nafrat hai mujhe uss shehar se sab kuch barbad kar diya uss shehar ne mera

Ishita : Aisa kya kar dia uss shehar ne teri zindagi ke saath pls tell me i might be able to help you out

Arohi : thik hai i'll tell you

Flashback

 **Sorry suspence toh rakhni hi padegi .**

 **Wait for the next update and i hope u can understand now Aisha di and Kuki di**

 **Pls review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Mia here . I 'm back with chap 2 I know chap 1 bohot short tha is chap mein flashback hai I hope you like it .**

Flashback

 **Raju Kaka ( servant ) :** Kya hua Geeta ji aap bohot khush lag rahe hai

 **Geeta Arohi Mom ( Am ) :** Aj mere bete mission se wapas aa rahe hai isliye bohot khush hoon aj

thoda zyada doodh chahiye .

 **Raju Kaka :** Thik hai Geetaji zaroor denge par Arohi beta kahi nazar nahi aa rahe kaha hai wo.

Jab Sachin beta aur Rajat beta aate hai tab yaha waha koodthi rahti hai

 **( Am ) : Aj madam bohot gussa hai dono se bhagwan bachaye dono ko**

 **Suddenly Sachin and Rajat arrive in the car**

 **( Am ) :** Agaye mere bache kaise hai donobache aj maine tumhare saabse favorite khane banaye

hai .

 **Rajat** : Thanks maa

 **Sachin** : Arohi kahan hai hamesha hamare aane par toh kudti rahti hai gift mangti hai is bar kya

hua

 **( Am )** : Madam aaj bohot gussa hai pata nahi kya hua ab jao manao use tum dono hi bigad rahe ho

use

 **Rajat** : are ma choti hai na wo abhi

 **( Am )** : Tumhare liye choti hai shaadi ki umar ho gayi hai uski

 **Suddenly two people come outside from the car**

 **( Am ) :** Arey ap dono kon hai

 **Sachin :** Maa ye hai Kavin aur Dushyant ye dono hamare saath kuch dino ke liye rahenge humare

saath aapo koi pareshaani to nahi hai na

 **( Am )** : are mujhe koi pareshani nahi hai aao bete tumhe apne kamre dekhate hai tum dono bhi

chalo

 **Kavin & Dushyant** : Thanx aunty

 **Everyone enter the house**

 **Sachin :** Waise maa Arohi kahan hai use bhi to manana hai

 **( Am )** : upar kamre mein hogi jaakar dekh

 **Rajat and Sachin go to her room secretly and see her sitting sadly on her bed .**

 **Rajat :** Arrey inspector sachin aur rajat ki behen dukhi hai Pata nahi kya hua tujhe pata hai kya

 **Sachin :** Nahi toh hamein nahi pata

 **Arohi :** Mujhe pata hai aap dono ko kitni baar call kiya maine aap loo ne phone kyu nahi uthaya .

 **Rajat :** Hum mission pe the water park mein thodi na the jo phone uta pate

 **Sachin :** Busy the hum arohi kaise phone uthathe

 **Arohi :** Jhoot mat bolo jab Purvi aur Kajal ne phone kiya tab busy nahi the kya **( Sorry guys**

 **batana bhool gayi yahan Sajal aur Rajvi already in relationship hai )**

 **Sachin and Rajat start stammering**

 **Arohi goes down the stairs angrily while she collides with Kavin and he holds her by her waist and Arohi gets lost in Kavin while makes her stand proper**

 **Dushyant :** Arohi tum yaha

 **Arohi notices Dushyant and hugs him**

 **Arohi :** Dush tu yaha kitna ada suprise diya hai mujhe thanks a lot

 **Dushyant :** Oh to Sachin aur Rajat ki natkhat behen tum ho

 **Suddenly Sachin and Rajat come down**

 **Rajat :** Tum isse pehle se hi jante ho Dushyant

 **Dushyant :** Ha sir hum dono toh …... **( Daro mat pair toh Ishyant hi hain :p )**

Flashback End

 **Here Arohi notices Ishita yawning but listening to her keenly .**

 **Arohi :** Bohot raat ho gayi hai baaki kal batat hoon

 **Ishita :** Arey yaar correct suspense mein stop mat kar baaki bhi bata

 **Arohi :** kal job ke baad batati hoon na pls bohot neend aa rahi hai aur kal kahi aur transfer ke liye poochna bhi hai

 **Ishita** : nahi kab tak bhaagegi tu Mumbai se kab tak aisa nahi chalega hum agar Delhi CID se transfer hoke jayenge to Mumbai mein hi jayenge and that's final .

 **Arohi** : Arey Ishita meri baat toh sun

 **Ishita :** No Arohi you have to adjust I am really sorry but I have decided ab hum is topic mein koi discussion nahi karenge bye mein sone jaa rahi hoon

 **Arohi** : Ishita par ….

 **Ishita** : Goodnight

 **Arohi Pov** : Ab ein kya karoon kaise samjhaun ise bhagwaan ji pls koi raasta nikalna .

 **Thinking this she also sleeps**

 **How was it ?**

 **So how does Arohi know Dushyant ?**

 **Stay tuned to know that**

 **Pata hai mein bohot suspense rakhti hoon I will try to update as soon as possible**

 **Shayad next friday or Saturday**

 **Mein ek Saudi Arabian settled citizen hoon isliye weekends Fridays or Saturdays hai so sorry guys aapko tab tak wait karni padegi \**

 **and pls review**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys I'm back Let's go back to the flashback and

Love u lots Aisha di

* * *

 **Arohi and Ishita come back tired from job .**

 **Ishita goes to kitchen while Arohi lies on the sofa tired**

 **Arohi :** Aj tujhe kya hua kitchen mein kya kar rahi hai waise toh kabhi whan aas paas bhi nahi dekha hai

 **Ishita :** yaar yeh popcorn kahan hai

 **Arohi :** Tujhe abi popcorn kyu chahiye

 **Ishita :** Mil gaya ab tu apna story complete kar

 **Arohi :** Tu abhi tak woh baat nahi bhooli

 **Ishita :** Nope

 **Arohi :** thik hai batati hoon

Flashback

 **Dushyant :** Ha sir hum dono toh college se besties hai

 **Arohi :** Aap toh baat hi mat karo bhaiya

 **Sachin :** Sorry meri behna

Arohi : Sorry se baat nahi chalegi

Rajat : Dushyant ab tu hi help karde hamari

Dushyant : Mujhe toh hamesha gana gaana padta tha

Rajat : Toh chalo hum bhi gaate hai

( Guys I don't know if you remember but this was a flash back in 1st chap )

 _ **Phoolon ka taaron ka, sabaka kehana hai  
Ek hazaaron mein meri behena hai  
Saari, umar, hamen sang rehana hai  
Phoolon ...  
ye...la la la **_**( They try to hug her but she gives an angry look )**

 _ **Jab se meri aankhon se ho gayi tu door  
Tab se sare jeevan ke sapane hain choor  
ankho me neenda man me kehna na hai  
Ek hazaaron mein meri behena hai  
Saari, umar, hamen sang rehana hai  
Phoolon … **_**( She gets tiery )**

 _ **Dekho hum tum dono hain ek Daalii ke phool  
Main na bhuulaa tuu kaise ujhako gayi bhool  
Aa mere paas aa, keh jo kehanaa hai  
Ek hazaaron mein meri behena hai  
Saari, umar, hamen sang rehana hai  
Phoolon … **_**( She gives a ' I forgave you but dont repeat this look ' )**

 _ **Jeevan ke dukhon se, yuun Darate nahiin hain  
Aise bachake sach se guzarate nahiin hain  
Sukh kii hai chaah to, dukh bhii sehanaa hai  
Ek hazaaron mein meri behena hai  
Saari, umar, hamen sang rehana hai  
Phoolon ka taaron ka, sabaka kehana hai  
Ek hazaaron mein meri behena hai  
Ye .. la la la  
Ek hazaaron mein meri behena hai  
O .. la la la **_**( She hugs them )**

 **Arohi : accha** ab ke liye maaf kiya ab aisa nahi hooni chahiye

Rajat : jaise aap kahe maharani ji

 **Suddenly Kajal and PPurvienter the house**

 **They forget about even where they are standing and hug each other tightly ( Sajal and Rajvi )**

 **Suddenly Kavin coughs**

 **They come out of their worldspro** ushyant : Kya yaar Kavin moment spoil kar diya

They blush

Arohi : Sahi kaha Dushyant inki shaadi ka time ho gaya hai

( Am ) : Tu hi tho problem hai na dono there shaadi ke baad hi toh shaadi karenge

Arohi : Wo sab choodo Purvi bhabhi Kaajal Bhabhi ( they blush hearing that ) kya main kal aapke khar mein reh sakti hoon

Kaajal : Haan kyu nahi

Rajat : tujhe yahan problem kya hai

Arohi : Yahan rehte rehte bore ho gayi hoon isliye kal jaa rahi hoon

Sachin : Tujhe koi nahi samajh sakta

 **At night**

She was sitting at the terrace thinking seriously about what her mom told

Arohi Pov : maa shayad Sahi keh rahi hai meri wajah se inki shaadi bhi nahi hoo rahi

 **Suddenly Kavin sees her sitting and thinking something**

 **Kavin** : Miss Arohi aap yaha akeli kyu beti hai

Arohi : woh kuch nahi bas kuch soch rahi this

Kavin : aapki kisi sawaalo ka jawab nahi mil raha hai kya miss Arohi

Arohi :aapko kaise pata hai waise app Mujhe Arohi bula sakte hai

Kavin : filhaal aapko abhi soo Jana chahiye kal zaroor jawab milega soona sochne se zyada kaam aata yeh meri girlfriend kehti hai

Arohi : ( a bit jealous ) aapki girlfriend hai

Kavin : usse main bohot pyaar karta hoon uska naam Meera Mehta hai

Arohi : ( a bit sad as she likes him ) ohh Mujhe abhi sona chahiye kall baat karenge

Kavin : OK

Next day

Sachin : are Arohi subah subah bag lekar kaha jaa rahi Hai

Arohi : aap bhool gaye aaj mein Purvi bhabhi aur Kaajal Bhabhi ke khar ja rahi hoon

Rajat : Thik hai hum tumhe waha le jaate hai tum sab saaman waha rakh do phir hum Purvi aur Kaajal ko bhi lekar jayenge

Arohi : fine

In cafeteria

Everyone except Rajvi are in cafeteria .

Arohi : arrey main apna ek imp file Lena bhool gayi abhi aati hoon and she rushes to the beuro

In beuro

Rajat hugs Purvi from behind while she is engrossed in file

Rajat : kya Purvi 2 machine baad aaya hoon beuro mein akele hai phir bhi tum file padh rahi ho

Purvi : shaadi tak wait karo na Rajat pls

Rajat : Nope

Purvi : koi aa jayega

Rajat nahi aayega

Suddenly Arohi enters both move back in embarrassment

Arohi : Sorry you people continue

Purvi : Nahi nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai

Arohi : woh toh dikh raha hai

She takes the file and says ab karlo sabko keh doongi ki aapko privacy de

She smiles and runs

Purvi : Maine kaha tha na

Rajat : sorry

That night

Arohi sees Purvi talking with some on phone

Purvi : ...

* * *

Ha-ha aise thodi na bataungi of course suspense rakhungi

Aur pls don't forget to review

Aur ha Sajal upcoming chaps mein honge

And Aisha di ur such a great sibling

Love u


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone !

So this is continued from the last chap

 **and Thak you Kajal and Isha for being such good friends**

* * *

On phone

Purvi : Ha Rajat ha mein tumhare liye puri zindagi wait karne ke liye tayyaar hoon

Rajat : woh Arohi ko koi ladka pasand nahi aa raha hai isliye

Purvi : its fine I'll wait bye

Arohi listens this

While she goes to the other room

There Kaajal is speaking on the phone

Kaajal : its fine sachin I'll wait k byeee

Arohi goes back to her room

Arohi Pov : kya main inki zindagi barbaad kar rahi hoon

 _Suddenly Arohi gets a call_

Pooja : yaar Arohi tu ek meera mehta ko janti hai

Arohi : nahi toh

Pooja : yaar woh hamare hi college mein hi padti this ek info mila hai

Arohi : kya

Pooja : yaar isne tere team mein ek rich officer ko apne pyaar mein phasaaya hai aur yeh usse shaadi karke uske sare properties aapne namm kar dengi

Arohi : OK then mein yeh jaldi bhaiya ko batati hoon

Pooja : ke yaar bye

Arohi : bye

Arohi Pov : Meera Mehta yeh naam kahi suna hai

Arrey haan yeh toh Kavin ki gf hai kisi bhi tarah Kavin ko batana hoga par Wo Mujhe kyu viswas karega

Ha ACP Sir ko batati hoon

On phone

Arohi : hello sir mein arohi

Acp : Ha arohi bolo

Arohi sir mujhe ek info mila hai ki ...

Acp : oh par hamare paas saboot nah hai usse pakadne ke liye

Arohi : hume meera ke kareeb aakar saboot ikhatte karne honge sir

Acp : par Kavin ko kaise samjayenge

Arohi mere paas ek plan hai sir

 **And she tells acp a plan**

Acp : nahi arohi tum apni zindagi barbaad karke kavin ko kyu help kar rahe ho

Arohi : meri zindagi chod ke is plan se 5 zindagiya khush ho jayenge

Acp : mein kuch samjha nahi

Arohi aap pls kavin ke parents se baat kijiye sir or kisi ko iss bareim mein kuch mat batiyie its a request

Acp : par beta itni badi kadam le rahi hi soch samajh ke lene kam se kam rajat ko batate hai

Arohi : nahi sir bhayia ko pata chala toh wo nahi manenge pls aap kisi ko mat batana bye sir

 **And she cuts the call**

Arohi pov : pata nahi yeh decision sahi hai ya phir galat pls mujhe bachana bhagwaan ji

 **thinking this she sleeps**

* * *

Sorry guys itni aasani se nhi bataungi

Pata hai bohot short hai par abhi bohot busy hoon

Wait for next update

Pls r n r

 **\- Mia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone I know I'm late I've been busy lately**

 **Plz review it will help me in my further story**

 **And I found many new friends in this FF world whom I love a loooot**

 **Love u all**

 **Hope u like it**

* * *

 **Next day**

 **Arohi comes home and calls her bros to talk about something serious**

Sachin : Kya hua Arohi kuch pareshaani hai kya hamein batao

Arohi : Aise koi baat nahi hai bhaiya

Rajat : pir kya baat hai jo tum humse chupa rahi ho

Arohi : Bhaiya mein Kavin se pyaar karti hoon aur mein usse shaadi karna chahti hoon par Kavin ko yeh baat pata nahi hai **( shocked na )**

Sachin : Kya tum Kavin se pyaar karti ho

Rajat : Yeh toh bohot achi baat hai chalo hum Kavin ko batate hain

Arohi : Arey nahi bhaiya aap dono mummy aur papa jaake Kavin ke mom dad se baat karo na

 **Am who was listening to this convo silentlycomes inside**

Am : Haan beta Arohi sahi keh rahi hain

Arohi : Mummy aapne sab sun liya

Am : haan beta mein yeh soch rahi hoon ki in dono ki shaadi bhi tumhari shaadi ke saath karwau

 **Sachin & Rajat start blushing**

Arohi : dekho mumma abhi se sharma rahe hai

Am : Ab yeh sab choodo aur mein Kavin ke maa baap se baat karti hoon kal milne jaate hai unse

 **Next day**

 **Kv's house**

 **Here Acp sir has already told everything to Kavin's parents**

 **They hear how Arohi decides to help a person who she doesnt know well while spoiling her life and are impressed**

 **Doorbell rings**

Kavin's father Kf : Dekho Sarita kon aaya hai

Sarita Km : Dekti hoon shayad hamari hoone waali bahu hongi

Am : Namaste ji

Km : Arey aiye aiye

 **Arohi come in last she goes to touch Km's feet in respect when she moves back**

 **Everyone gets shocked at this action of Km**

Km : Yaha sab pai nahi choote

Seedhe gale miltey hai

 **Saying this she hugs her**

 **Everyone become happy seeing this**

Af : Hum hamare sabse ehmiyat dhan hamri eklauti beti aapko saup rahe hain

Kf : aap bilkul mat dariye hum Arohi ka bohot ache se dhyan rakhenge

Km : maine toh ise abhi se hi apni beti maan li hai bohot khoobsurat bachi hai aapki

 **Arohi blushes at this statement**

Am : toh hum is rishte ko pakki samjhe

Km : haan ji mein muh mitha le aati hoon

 **Km brings sweets and feeds everyone**

Rajat : Kavin ko yeh baat nahi pata hai toh ..

Kf : uss baat ki aap fikar mat kariye hum jo bhi kaheng wo manega

Arohi Pov : I hope wo manega warna saare plan flop ho jayega

* * *

 **Short one hai mein aajkal thodi busy sports practice mein school ke liye issliye zyada time lagega update karne mein but mein apna best try kar rahi hoon**

 **Aur haan yaha mere saare FF friends ke liye ek bada thanks kehna chahti hoon**

 **U people are wonderful friends**

 **Love u all**

 **Muaaaaaaaaaaaaah**

 **And lastly**

 **Plzzzzz... R & R**

 **\- Mia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyo guys** finally **back with an udate and sorry for it to be a late one …... very very late one**

 **N thanx to everyone who reviewed to the previous chapters n it has helped and encouraged me al loot**

 **Thank you arooj , anamika , shabna , Rk sweety , Anushka544 , Guest , Aisha di (Cadbury's Fan ) , Kajal (kajal1273) , Swetha04 , Jazz dareya lover , Isha (kv's lover sunshine dareya ) , Shruti ( Kavin vivek's Shruti) , Ainny , V (Vaiba ) , Meghana ( Meghana0106 ) n my sweet mithi di ( mithi )**

 **So i know we are not supposed to say thanx to our friends but cant stop myself cuz u all r such great friendzz ...**

 **So lets move back on ….**

* * *

 **Arohi and family move back to their house fixing their marriage date**

 **Kv comes to his house**

KF : Beta aaj maine tumhare shaadi karane faisla liya hai

Kv : Dad vo main aapse ek baat kehna chahta hoon

Kf : VO sab baad mein pehle mein tumhe apne saath pandit jee ke paas leke jaana chahta hoon shaadi ki date jo tay karni hai

Kv : What apne ladki bhi dekhli mujhse puche bina

Km : Puchna kya tha beta tu toh hamara har kaha hua baat maanta hai aur ladki Rajat aur Sachin ki behen ai Arohi woh tumhe zaroor pasand aayegi

Kv : Par dad mom main kisi aur se pyaar karta

Kf : What ! Humne shaadi ke liye haan keh diya hai ab tum hamare naak nahi katwa sakte

Kv : Sorry mom sorry sas lekin main yahan se chala jaun toh bhi main kisi aur se shaadi nahi karunga

 **Suddenly his mom faints**

Kv : kya hua mom kya hua aapko

Kf : beta humein kuch _bhi_ ho tumhe kya tumhe toh yahan se jaana haina shaadi karna haina jao shaadi karo

Kv : Dad aap kaise baatein kar rahe hai mom ko iss haalath main chodke main jaane ke baremein soch bhi kaise saktha hoon

 **Kf ignores that sentence n picks Km and they go to the hospital**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **In the hospital**

 **Here Arohi and family has also reached and they are waiting for the doctor to come out**

 **Doctor finally comes out**

Doc : Dekho abhi unhe rest ki zaroorat hai and unhe koi shock karne wali baat batana yah phir dikhana nahi chahiye aur ha woh patient ko dekhne ke liye I think aapko Kavin naam ke aadmi ko bhejna chahiye kyunki patient uka naam le rahe the

Kv : Main jaata hoon doc

...

...

...

...

 **In the room**

Kv : kya hua mom aap thik toh hai

Km : Beta mere liye ek kaam karoge

Kv : jee mom

Km : beta Arohi aapse bohot pyaar karti hai beta uski aankhon main saaf saaf dikhta hai

Kv : par mom main

Km : Beta main tumhe force nahi kar rahi par mere liye yeh toh kar doh hamesha sab tumhare faisle ko respect karte the aur tum Jo chahte the wahi hota tha ab yrh toh mere liye tum kar doh bete

Kv : Thik ha mom main use shaadi karunga par ek baat Mujhe usse akele main baat karni hai

Km :Thik hai beta

...

...

...

...

 **The meeting in the coffee shop**

 **Arohi is waiting impatiently for him**

Arohi Pov : pata nahi Kv mujhse kya kehna chahta hai

 **Suddenly he comes and takes a seat in front of her**

Kv : Main baat ko zyaada bada nahi banana chahta Lekin nice trick Arohi

Arohi : what do you mean ?

Kv : you know what I mean

Arohi : No I don't

Kv : tumhe pata hai I have a gf phir bhi tumne meri zindagi spoil karna chaaha n u could have told me ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho par tum toh bohot smart nikli diret emotionally parents ke zariye tumhari baat thik kar diya ha

Arohi : Its not like that

Kv : oh don't act so innocent aur yeh kabhi mat sohna ki main tumhe sukoon se jeene doonga I'll make you suffer

 **And he goes from there**

Kv Pov : Iss talk ke baad toh I'm sure you'll leave me Arohi

Arohi Pov : Main tumhari life spoil nahi save kar rahi hoon Kavin and I'm sure no one can stop them self from loving me

...

...

...

...

* * *

 **So I hope you all will like it**

 **I know it was short update but I'll be back with a bigger one**

 **So will Kv be able to stop Arohi from marrying him ?**

 **Will Rajvi and Sajal marriage get spoiled because of them ?**

 **To know more stay tuned**

 **An**

 **TC**

 **~ Arzoo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry for the late update cuz I'm really busy nowadays with exams n stuffs**

 **So thnx to everyone who have reviewed my story**

 **Expecting more reviews**

 **So lets move on to the story ...**

* * *

 **After the meeting Kv was sure that Arzoo will deny the marriage but she said yes**

 **And it's their engagement function**

 **Kv comes n whispers in her ears**

Kv : tum itni besharam ho ek ladke ke itni insult ke baad bhi tumne apna decision nahi badla so now lets see how I make u suffer

 **Hearing this Arohi is a bit tensed**

Arohi Pov : kya main Sahi kar rahi main apni zindagi kyu spoil kar rahi hoon nahi nahi ab main decision change nahi kar sakti kyunki ab toh bhaiya bhi bohot khush hai

 **Suddenly she notices Rajat whispering something to Purvi and she shyly blushing hearing him and Sachin and Kajal dancing on a romantic song**

Arohi Pov : nahi main inn sabki khushiyaan cheena nahi chahti

 **But someone notices her sad face and pulls her out**

Person : tumhara chehra aise kyu hai jab se aaya hoon dekh raha hoon ki tum udaas ho main tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta yaar

Arohi : aisi koi baat nahi hai Dushyant tum bewajah tension le rahe ho

Dushyant : main andha nahi hoon K ache se dekh sakta hoon apne best friend ki dukh ab sach bata probs kya hai

Arohi : dekho Dush kuch nahi hai seriously

Dushyant : thik hai if u don't want to tell fine

 **N he angrily goes inside**

Arohi Pov : kya Mujhe use batana chahiye tha nahi woh bhi pareshan ho jaata

...

...

...

...

 **The time to exchange rings had arrived**

 **Rajvi n Sajal happily exchange rings while Arohi shivers and a tear slides down her eyes durin the function n Dushyant notices this**

 **After sometime the couples are on the dance floor**

 **Kv tries his best to hurt Arohi**

Arohi : Kv choodo Mujhe bohot Dard ho raha hai

Kv : ohhh Dard ho raha hai right toh Tumse shaadi karke mai khushi se naach raha hoon kya

Arohi : plzz choodo

Kv : Arey yeh toh bas shuruat hai Dard aur gham toh tumhe abhi mehsoos karna baaki hai

 **Dushyant fumes in anger seeing Kv hurt Arohi**

...

...

...

...

Ishita : aur phir kya hua

Arohi : kal baat karte haina

Ishita : Arey complete toh karle

Arohi : nahi yaar ab kal

Ishita : ha vaise bhi kal naye popcorn laane padenge yeh toh khatam ho gaya

Arohi ; bhukad bas khaane ki chinta hai bilkul Dush ki tarah

Ishita : ab Tu senti mat ho ja aur ha tumhe nahi pata ke main kitne mehnat se apna figure maintain karti hoon

Arohi : acha

Ishita : acha vaise yeh Dushyant bada sweet aur cute lagta hai hot hai kya

Arohi : there type ka nahi hai woh bohot handsome hai

Ishita : what Matlab main ugly tujhe toh main

Arohi : Arey yeh sab choodo aur some chalte hai bohot raat ho gayi hai

Ishita : vaise yeh story sunke toh lagta hai ki Dushyant positive character aur mere jiju negative character hai

Arohi : use jiju mat kaho Ishi

Ishita : K cool calm down ainda dyaan rakhungi

Arohi : ab soote hai chalo

Arohi Pov : I hate u Kv aur ainda tumhara chehra bhi nahi dekhna chahti n I'm really sorry Dush I don't deserve a friend like you ...

...

...

...

...

* * *

 **So guys reviews bohot kam mil rahe hai I know main regularly update nahi karti first of all I'm a lot busy nowadays n second I'm getting used to this writing stuff so I need ur support in the form of reviews**

 **So plz**

 **TC**

 **~ Arzoo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys**

 **I'm really sorry cuz**

 **I know I'm very** very **late**

 **First of all my leg was fractured and second my exams were going on**

 **So from now I'll try to update as soo** **n as possible**

 **N But if u read then don't forget to review cuz jab reviews kam milte hai tab aisa lagta hai ki ab story continue kyu karu**

 **so plz continue supporting a** **nd reviewing**

 **so bac** **k to the story**

* * *

 _Three days later evening_

Arohi: yaar Ishu aaj main bohot thak gayi hoon isliye no story

Ishu : no yaar ab aur nahi 3 di se mujhse bhaag rahi hai ab aur nahi

Arohi : dekh main vo sab yaad nahi karna chahti vo Sab yaad karte waqt apne aap Se nafrat lagta hai

Ishu : dekh main tujhe force nahi kar rahi hoon lekin share karne Se dard kam lagta hai

Arohi : thik hai sun

 _N she tells her complete flash back to Ishu_

Ishu : itna sab kuch ho gaya tumhari zindagi mein aur tickets mujhe ab bata rahi hai

Arohi : vo ...

Ishu : vo main par var kuch nahi ab humein Mumbai jaane se koi nahi rok sakta ab toh tumhare life ki probs solve karke hi rahungi main

...

...

...

...

 _2 months later_

 _While in CID Mumbai_

Everyone is normal leaving 2 people

Daya : yeh dono kab tak ladenge

Abhi : do saal beeth Gaye Phir bhi ek doosre se case ke baremein bhi zyaada baat nahi karte

Nikhil : pehle best friends hua karte the ab dekho Kv toh kitni baar maafi mang chuka hai lekin Dush hi nahi maan raha

Sachin : maafi mange Se sudharne waali galati thodi na ki hai Kv ne

Daya : vo bhi hai

Abhi : aur toh aur Arohi bhi chali gayi wohi ek thi jo sabko milwa sakti hai

Rajat : yeh Sab hone se pehle hum Sab kitne khush the

Purvi : Aur humein pata bhi nahi chala ki Dush Arohi Se pyaar karta hai ( shocked na ?)

Kajal : ab yeh Sab kehna Se kya fayda

Sachin : vo baat nahi hai Kajal main kitna Bura Bhai hoon na apni behen pe maine trust nahi kiya

Rajat : Maine bhi toh use bohot kuch kaha

Purvi : Bas tum dono bure nahi the haalat bura tha

Kajal : vo sab choodo suna ke aaj do naye officers join kar rahe hai

 **Suddenly two girls enter**

Ishita : yes maam hum aa gaye reporting on duty sir

Arohi : Insp. Arohi reporting on duty sir

 **Everyone are shocked only one letter uttered from their mouths ...**

 _ **Arohi tum ...**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry everyone im ending here**_

 _ **hope ill get a lot of reviews n i can update soon**_

 _ **till then wait eagerly**_

 **TC**

 **~ Arzoo**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi guys m back so its took long for me to update this story n i'm really sorry for that but anyways i recommend u all to read the previous chap just to freshen it up**

* * *

Arohi tum...

Arohi : not bad everyone still remembers

Ishita : oh toh yeh hai tumhari family toh sab se nahi milwaogi

Arohi : yeh mera family tha par family shabd ka matlab yeh sab bhool chuke hai

Kv : Arohi listen main...

Arohi : kuch nahi sunna mujhe bas yaha ek aadmi hai jisse mujhe maafi mangni hai par wo toh meri taraf dekh hi nahi raha

 _Suddenly Dushyant turns to go_

Ishita : arey ruko toh sahi sab ke probs solve ho sakte hai yaha bohot saare misunderstandings hue hai toh kuch samay bethke baat karne se sab kuch thik ho sakta hai believe me

Dushyant : Who are u to involve in our personal problems ha stay away from our problems do you get that aur mere paas itna time nahi hai ki main faaltu baaton mein waste kar saku

Ishita : arey sir meri baat suniye toh

 _But he leaves_

Ishita POV : bade ziddi lagte hai yeh ziddi hai toh main doube ziddi hoon aakhir main bhi Ishita Walia hoon inn sab ko toh main saath laake hi rahongi

 _The whole day passes like this and no one talks to each other_

...

...

...

 **In the parking lot**

Ishita POV : itni der kuch nahi kar paayi abhi toh kuch na kuch karna padega hmmm Arohi aur Kv sir ko kisi na kisi tarah se milwaana hi hoga kisi bhi tarah unhe ek saath bhejna hoga ar kaise

 _Suddenly Dushyant comes out_

Ishita : sir aap mujhe drop kar sakte hai plss

Dushyant : tumhari probs kya hai ha hamesha mera peecha karti rehti ho ghorrti ho aur hawa main dekhkar sochne lagti ho

Ishita POV : arey main toh bas inka pure behaviour ke baremein janna chahti thi mujhe toh bas yeh hi janna tha ki inhi gussa kab aata hai aur yeh calm kab hote hai taaki main inse aaraam se baat karu par inhone toh notice kar liya shit ab kya karu

Dushyant : hello phir se hawa dekhke sochna tumhara iraada kya mere aage piche kyu ghoom rahi ho

Ishita : sir aapko mere baaremein aise khayaal hai main toh bas ek lift mang rahi thi

Dushyant : jaise aayi thi waise jao na mera dimaag kyu kha rahi ho

 _Suddenly Arohi n Kv come out_

Kv : tum log chaho toh main tum logo ko drop kar sakta hoon

Ishita : sach sir toh phir hum ...

Arohi : uski koi zaroorat nahi hai sir hum taxi se chale jaayenge

Kv : par taxi main raat ko jaana safe nahi hai

Arohi : main bhi ek CID officers hoon main khud apna khayaal rakh sakti hoon

Dushyant : taxi main raat ko jaana thik nahi hai tumhe mere saath aane mein koi probs nahi hai toh...

Arohi gets happy

Arohi : mujhe koi probs nahi hai

Arohi POV : Dushyant tum yeh rude attitude kyu dikha rahe ho jab sabko pata hai ki tum kitne caring ho. Maine tumhe itna dukh diya uske baad bhi tum mera itna care karte ho . Tum bilkul Ishi ki tarah ho apna dukh chupake doosro ko khush karna tum dono kabhi nahi choodoge . But unfortunetely I'm not the lucky one for you main itni bhi lucky nahi hoon ki main tumhaare pyaar ke kaabil ban paun

Ishita : kya soch rahi ho chalo na

Arohi : hmmm

Dushyant : tumhe toh maine drop karne ke liye pucha hi nahi

Ishita : par sir aap bhool rahe ho aapne hi toh kaha tha ki jiske saath aaye ho uske hi saath jaana aur main toh Arohi ke saath aayi thi

Dushyant : pata nahi tum boolna kab band karogi hamesha faaltu ki baatei karti rehti ho

 _Ishita suddenly turns back n sees Kv sadly walking towards his car_

Ishita POV : mujhe inke saath nahi jaana chahiye inki doosti phirse pehle jaise hoone ke liye thoda waqt inhe akela choodna chahiye balki main toh ek teer se do nishaane maar sakti hoon main KV sir ke saath jaati hoon

Dushyant : Dekho tum car ke back seat pe baithogi aur baatein nahi karogi aur yaha tak ki hilogi bhi nahi thik hai

Ishita : nahi sir main taxi se chali jaungi aapko bewajah pareshaani hogi

Arohi : par Ishi

Ishita : kuch nahi hoga tum jaon

Dushyant : agar probs mujhse hai toh thik hai tum front seat pe baitho aur baatein bhi karo ab chale par taxi main sachmein safe nahi hai aur main toh bhool hi gaya tha tum toh chup chaap baith hi nahi sakti

 _She gets angry at this_

Ishita : sorry sir main aapke saath nahi jaana chahti aur ha probs mujhe aapse nahi aapko mujhse hai aur ha sir main bolne ke bina jee nahi sakti yehi sach hai n I love myself a lot this way n I'm sorry to say sir lekin aapke saath jaane se toh behtar woh taxi drivers hai joh sawaal ke ache se jawaab toh dete hai

Kv : Ishita main tumhe drop kardunga

Ishita : thank you sir

Kavin : chalo

 _Arohi smiles knowing Ishita gets angry for some reasons very fast and seeing Dushyant so shocked to see her new avat_ ar

Arohi : ahmmm.. chale sir

 _He gets out of his shock_

Dushyant : ha chalo

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it n I hope you all review as well**

 **n guys ill try my best to update as soon as possible but possibility is very less cuz of my studies**

 **Anyways till the next time i update**

 **Tc**

 **~ Arzoo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back !**

 **I'm really really sorry. Mujhe laga ki zyada logon ko yeh story pasand nahi aa rahi hai isiliye mujhe likhne ka mann nahi tha aur saath hi thode internet connection pobs bhi the but i was really shocked to see 52 reviews . Thanks to all of u who read n reviewed keep doing so n love u all .**

* * *

 _Ishita is thinking something_

Kv : chalo chalte hai

Ishita : sir Dushyant sab ke saath aise hai kya

Kv : Aisa mat socho halaat ne use aisa banaaya hai wo dil ka bohot acha hai

...

...

...

 **IN THE CAR**

Ishita : sir main aapke past ke baaremein jaanti hoon

Kv : oh toh tumhe bhi pata hai main kitna bura hoon phir tum mujhse baat bhi kyu kar rahi ho

Ishita : nahi sir main aapko samajhti hoon aur jab akele pad jaate hai kaise lagta hai main yeh bhi jaanti hoon woh sab choodo aapki galati nahi thi halaat ki Galati thi aur main sab kuch thik karna chahti hoon aur mujhe pehle waala haste khelte beauro dekhna hai

Kv : main bhi chahti hoon sab pehle jaise ho jaaye

Ishita : Toh sir we can try to bring back the happiness in the beauro hum shaayad kar sakte hai NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE

Kv : tum bilkul meri behen Neha ki tarah baat karti ho kaash wo aaj bhi zinda hoti toh bilkul tumhari tarah hoti

Ishita : I'm so sorry sir waise mera bhi ek bhai tha Karan wo bhi aaj zinda nahi hai ek car accident mein maut hui thi uske

Kv : toh tum mujhe apna bhai maanlo aur main tumhe apna behen maan leta hoon

 _He says while smiling_

Ishita : sir Arohi sahi kehti thi aapki smile bohot hi sweet ha aur Arohi ko bhi sabse zyaada aapki smile pasand hai isiliye aap abse hamesha smile karenge

Kv : pata nahi Ishita tumhe dekh kar aisa lagta hai meri Neha waapis aayi ho aur shaayad isiliye Dushyant tumse gussa karta hai

Ishita : main kuch samjhi nahi sir

Kv : tumhe Neha aur Dushyant ke baaremein nahi pata ?

Ishita : nahi sir Arohi ne mujhe nahi bataya

Kv : oh shaayad Arohi bhi nhai jaanti thi inn dono ke baaremein woh ek lambi kahani hai kal tum free ho kya

Ishita : ha sir kal toh Sunday haina

Kv : subah tumhare ghar ke saamne waale park mein main aaunga tum bhi aana main tumhe sa detail mein batata hoon

Ishita : Ok sir

Kv : pehle tum mujhe sir sir bulana band karo ab toh main tumhara bhai jaisa hoon na aur lo aagaya tumhara ghar

Tears form in her eyes

She comes out of the car

Ishita : sir aap andar nahi chalenge

Kv : nahi aaj nahi phi kabhi

Ishita : sir aapko dekh kar apne bhai ki yaad aa rahi hai

Kv hugs her and they smile

Kv : apna purana waala bhai hi samajh lo mujhe

 _Meanwhile Dushyant has parked his car a little behind and they see them . They see Ishita and kv hugging and are totally shocked._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Dushyant : Kv ka toh main jaanta hoon par yeh ladki bhi aisi hai yeh main nahi jaanta tha

Arohi : tum galat samajh rahi ho Ishita aisi nahi hai woh dil ki bohot achi hai

 _She was saying this but she was jealous in her heart_

Dushyant : tumhara ghar aa gaya

Arohi : Dushyant tum ek baar meri baat toh suno

 _But by then he leaves_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **IN AROHI'S HOUSE**

 _Arohi goes inside to see Ishita sitting on the couch and smilling to herself_

Arohi : kya hua Ishita itna smile kyu kar rahi hai'

Ishita : ha yaar main aaj bohot khush hu aur iski ek khaas wajah hai

Arohi : ha main dekha tha baahar _(_ _she says angrily )_

Ishita : kya dekha tha

Arohi : tum baahar Kv ko hug kar rahi thi

Ishita : OMG is my Aru jealous huh

Arohi : No i'm not mujhe bohot neend aa rahi hai issliye main sone jaa rahi hoon

 _She lies and goes to sleep_

Ishita : ab yeh toh prove hua ki Arohi bahi se abhi bhi pyaar karti hai baaki kal sochte hai

 _She goes and takes a photo_

Ishita : bhaiyya aapko pata hai mujhe ek bhai mila bilkul aapke tarah hai handsome hai cute hai aur bilkul aapi tarah hi smile karta aise lagta hai ki aapne hi unhe mujhse milwaaya kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki aap yahi ho abhi bhi mere saath I love u bhaiyya

 **While in Kv's House**

Kv : pata hai Neha aaj mujhe bilkul tumhari tarah ek behen mili tumhari jaise usse bhi gussa aa jaata hai jab uske zyaada bolne ke baare mein koi kahe tumhaari hi tarah use bhi mera smile pasand hai aur aaj mujhe aisa laga ke agar woh aayegi toh jaise tumne hum sab ke life mein raunak laaya na waise hi woh bhi laa sakti hai khaas karki Dushyant ki...

...

...

...

* * *

 **Mujhe pata tha ki yeh chapter thoda boring hai lekin agla waala acha hoga**.

 **Toh kya hai Dushyant aur Neha ka rishte ke woh Ishita se itna nafrat karta hai**

 **Kv kyu apne aap ko bura keh raha hai aise kya kiya hai usne**

 **Wait Read n Review to Know more**

 **Till then**

 **TC**

 **¬ Arzoo Arora**


End file.
